


漂亮男孩

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 金道英在路边捡到一个漂亮男孩
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 6





	漂亮男孩

金道英从宴会出来的时候头痛欲裂，尽管初春的夜晚室外还是很冷，但他拿着羽绒服也不想穿，不如让冷风醒一醒脑。到底是谁给他接的这种工作，这种场合什么人都有，还有人认不得他是谁的就差裤子脱了贴上来。他想着回去要好好教育一番经纪人，这人不但给他接了这种活还说今天要去约会提前下班了，还得他自己开车回家。  
金道英心不在焉地掏出车钥匙，没走两步看见车前蹲着个人，虽然他拿着羽绒服没穿但身上好歹穿着正装，坐在他车前马路上的男人却是只穿了一件颇有海滩度假风格的短袖衬衫，下身也只是一条短裤。男人——还是男孩——听见金道英的动静转过头来，因为天冷而牙齿打颤话都说不清，因为用力咬紧牙关而脸上露出一个酒窝，“先生？请问这是您的车吗？”  
金道英总被人说是个老好人，现在也不例外。尽管他不知道这位年轻人的名字对他也没有任何了解，他还是快走两步把自己的羽绒服披在了他身上。“你叫什么名字？你多大了？你怎么会在这里？需要我帮忙吗？”他想起刚才宴会里的场景，这个男孩可能是被谁带过来的，可能发生了什么被赶出来了，但把他送回去不像是金道英的风格。  
还没等金道英想出来怎么处理这个男孩，男孩先伸手抓住了他的西装裤，像是更小一点的小孩迷路了的样子，抬起头来看着他，不知道是不是外面风太大，吹的一双眼睛泪汪汪的。“先生，带我走吧。去哪里都可以，带我走吧。”  
金道英觉得自己被迷了心窍，就凭这陌生男孩的一句话他就把他带上了车，开往自己的住所。车才刚在地下车库停好男孩就凑了上来，他还来不及开口先被男孩含住了唇瓣，男孩嘴里有薄荷糖的味道，他的舌头探进来，勾的金道英双手不自觉地环着他的脖颈拉的更近。男孩的手扶住他的耳后，摩挲他的耳垂，在上车之前还算冰冷的手指已经重新变得温暖，金道英甚至觉得太烫了，烫着他的耳后，让他不停地向前缩去想逃避这温度，却只是把自己更深地送进男孩的嘴里。  
等一吻结束两人都已经气喘吁吁，男孩抵着金道英的额头，额发散下来遮盖了视线。“我叫郑在玹。”金道英才发现他的声音有多低沉，像是低音炮有能震动胸腔的效果，“在玹你……你为什么这样？”他的理智告诉他他应该让郑在玹离开了，但他的手却不受控制地抓紧了郑在玹的领口，不肯放他走。  
郑在玹像是被他的言行不一逗笑了，就又凑过来吻他，只是轻轻地蹭过嘴唇都能让金道英浑身颤栗。“先生帮了我，我没什么可以回报的，就用我自己来报答先生了。”  
金道英被推到电梯里的时候还在想自己可能真的搞到宝了。两个人嘴唇出了车门嘴唇几乎一刻也没分开，黏黏糊糊地贴着进了电梯，金道英这才发现郑在玹跟自己一般高，把他压在墙壁上亲能挡的严严实实。他伸手下去摸，被郑在玹的大小吓到想抽回手，却被一把按住。郑在玹贴着他的耳朵吻他的耳垂，说话的气流带动耳朵上的绒毛，金道英痒得想逃却被牢牢抓住腰。  
“先生摸摸我吧。”他一只手扣着金道英的腰，另一只手已经伸进西装外套解衬衫的纽扣。“道英……叫我道英。”金道英因为这个称呼脸红的要命，狠狠心一闭眼解开休闲短裤的扣子，手还没动几下又被郑在玹揉捏乳头的动作逗得握不住。  
金道英在电梯到层的之后推着郑在玹出去，自己的羽绒服套在郑在玹身上，郑在玹又抱着他，一件衣服把两个人都遮得严严实实。两人前脚碰后脚撞进金道英的公寓，金道英还来不及开灯就被郑在玹转身压在门上，一片黑暗之中他什么也看不到不由慌了神。他反手扣住郑在玹握在他腰上的手，郑在玹正埋头在他的后颈舔吻，金道英能感受到他牙齿稍微用了点力，是会在后颈的皮肉上留下痕迹的程度。“在玹呐，我们去房间里。去房间里好不好？”他稍微转过头来跟郑在玹商量，郑在玹跟他转头的动作蹭上来，又控制了他的嘴唇，他觉得自己现在嘴唇都肿了，但就是无法拒绝男孩甜味的吻。  
郑在玹在亲吻的间隙发出一声鼻音就算是同意了，环抱住金道英的腰稍微离开房门，手扶着墙往房间走，不知道什么时候碰到开关灯一下子全开了，金道英一下子被亮的转头缩进郑在玹的怀里。郑在玹觉得好笑，捧着他的脸让他抬起头来，容易受惊的兔子却闭紧了眼睛不肯睁开，只是手上抓着郑在玹的衣服催促他赶紧进房间里去。  
等两个人都倒在床上的时候郑在玹衣服的扣子已经全开了，金道英的衬衫也没好到哪里去，领带歪得乱七八糟，西装裤褪了一半挂在腿上。金道英的视线被郑在玹的腹肌吸引，像是被蛊惑了一样伸出手去摸，郑在玹也看着他摸，等他从最上面一块摸到最下面，就把他按住再往下摸去。  
“刚才下面摸够了吗道英？”他的语气带笑，金道英向来不服输，一下用力把他按倒在床上，掏出自己的性器和郑在玹的并在一起，两只手拢住上下摩擦，溢出的前列腺液打湿了柱体，摩擦变得毫无阻碍。快感让金道英不由自主地咬紧了下唇，郑在玹伸出手来抚摸他的脸颊，用手指磨蹭他的唇瓣，金道英低下头看他的时候他突然伸出手捏了一下金道英的乳尖，金道英没控制住一下射了出来。  
高潮过后迷茫的小兔子看起来又软又好欺负，郑在玹趁机往他的嘴里塞进一个指节，金道英也老老老实实地含住，还因为郑在玹的动作太大握住他的手腕，漂亮的手指松松地拢住，还沾着刚才射出来的精液。郑在玹等自己的手指打湿差不多以后就抽了出来，另一只手拍拍金道英的屁股示意抬起来一点，金道英也就乖乖俯下身去趴在他身上，屁股翘起来让他做扩张。  
做扩张的时候金道英又不老实，面前是郑在玹轮廓分明的锁骨，他对着那两块骨头又是舔又是咬的，还不时上手捏捏郑在玹的乳头。但这在郑在玹找到他的前列腺以后都结束了，被戳到敏感点的金道英不自觉地仰起上半身，又被郑在玹抓下来接吻，在不知道第多少次被亲的晕晕乎乎的时候郑在玹的阴茎抵在穴口就插了进去。  
金道英觉得郑在玹可能就是为他而生的，也可能是他为郑在玹而生的，总之郑在玹的阴茎不知道为什么就是能顶到他的敏感点，每一次进出都正中红心，他被戳的眼泪直流，快感的累积让他无意识地想要逃开但又被郑在玹牢牢抓住，他的手软的撑不住自己，只能搭在郑在玹肩上让郑在玹扶着自己。但郑在玹这个坏心眼的小孩偏偏要他坐正，骑乘位的时候金道英比郑在玹稍微高一点，坐正的姿势让他的乳头刚好被郑在玹含住，小孩的舌头接吻好用吮吸他的乳头也让金道英发疯。  
上下同时的快感夹击让金道英很快又射了出来，精液溅在郑在玹分明腹肌上的同时金道英缩紧了后穴，郑在玹没多久也射了出来，精液打在肠壁上让金道英高潮过后还很敏感的身体不自觉地颤抖。但郑在玹没有再继续动作，只是维持着这个姿势抱着金道英抱了一会儿，等金道英在他怀里平复了呼吸，才抬起他的头跟他接吻。  
两人磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿金道英才从郑在玹身上起来，精液从后穴流出来，顺着大腿一路向下滴在地板上，“啊下次要记得带套啊郑在玹。”金道英捡起地上的衣服抱怨着，“内射清理真的很麻烦。”郑在玹笑起来，也从床上下来，跟在金道英后面一把抱住，亲了亲他的耳廓，“那我帮哥洗啊，绝对不麻烦。”


End file.
